All's Well Ends Wishing Well: Frozen Romance
All’s Well, Ends Wishing Well V: Frozen Romance is the fifth installment of the All’s Well, Ends Wishing Well series. The characters and setting are based on Disney’s Frozen, hence the title, while the plot is loosely based on All's Well Ends Well 2010. Plot Princess Anna of Arendal is sent to Midgard at a young age to learn her ceremonial duties. Her mother, the Queen Mother misses her daughter very much that the King orders his sister, the princess, to return home. However, Anna has fallen in love with General Kristoff of the Midgard army and is reluctant to part from him. As their boat approaches the Arendal border, Anna and Wing save the life of a girl named Acka, who threw herself into the sea in order to escape an arranged marriage. As the boat arrives on shore, General Kristoff and his troops along with Anna continue on their journey, leaving the still unconscious Acka on the boat. Shortly thereafter, they are attacked by pirates and Anna falls into the ocean in the ensuing chaos. Princess Anna washes ashore within the Arendal kingdom and is saved by a man named Million Dollars, who is revealed to be Acka's father. Million Dollars is poverty stricken (which is an irony). He intends to force his daughter to honor the promise to marry literature minister Olaf so that he can obtain gifts of money. Million realizes that Anna is not his daughter, but as she is suffering from amnesia, he decides to adopt the girl in place of Acka. The Queen of Arendal, Elsa, is a hot-tempered and practical queen. When she realizes Million has fallen on hard times, she immediately refuses to let them stay in their houses. However, the Queen agrees to let them stay in the servants' quarters until Olaf returns from the Royal Examination to make his decision about marriage. Upon return, it is discovered that Olaf had earlier fallen deeply in love with a girl he met in town named Acka. He is overwhelmed when he learns that he is asked to marry Acka by her father and immediately wishes to see her. However, he does not recognize Million's daughter as the girl he saw before. He rejects Anna and the Queen is required to pay compensation to Million for the broken engagement. Taking advantage of the situation, Million asks for one million kroner as compensation, but Queen Elsa in a rap battle (in the style of Epic Rap Battles of History), counters that she will pay him only one krone. Later, the royal troops arrive at the boat of General Kristoff. Finding it abandoned with exception of an unconscious Acka, they retrieve her mistakenly as Princess Anna. Upon seeing the Princess' lavish possessions and home, Acka decides to remain pretending as Princess Anna. Meanwhile, General Kristoff continues to search for Anna and as a foreigner to the Kingdom of Arendal, he is reluctant to reveal his true identity. During his search, he meets Olaf and the Queen. Queen Elsa is attracted to Kristoff and Olaf creates the opportunities for the Queen by inviting Kristoff to stay in their house. At their house, Kristoff encounters Anna, but she does not recognize him. Million discovers that Anna is pregnant and reaches a hasty agreement on the compensation price with the Queen. To hide her pregnancy, Anna is dressed as a man, which causes Elsa to propose to make her the prince consort. However, Olaf is also chosen to become prince consort and arranges for him to enter the selection process as a contender. And finally, General Kristoff hearing that Anna is in the palace concludes that the Anna he met earlier must be merely a look-a-like and also enters the competition. Elsa's competition involves tests of archery, strength, and martial arts. Kristoff and Olaf, both being highly skilled in combat, pass the tests with flying colors. Anna, however, struggles with the competition and passes only barely from the help of some luck. Despite Kristoff and Olaf’s success, Elsa chooses the disguised Anna as the prince consort. Million realizes that he is in a sticky situation as he expected Anna to lose badly in the competition. With this dilemma, he goes to a bar to get drunk. Kristoff is also at the bar is determined to reunite with his true love and proposes to kidnap the princess at night. Million overhears this and sees this as an opportunity for him and Anna to avoid trouble as Anna would not have to marry the princess if she is kidnapped, giving them an excuse to leave and possibly collect financial compensation from the Queen. That night, Million eagerly awaits Kristoff to arrive and kidnap the princess. Anna and Acka, now in the same bedroom are reluctant to move towards one another. Finally, Kristoff and Million reach the palace, where they meet Olaf who is planning the same thing. They spar in a battle at the palace, but are apprehended by the royal troops who had anticipated that they might come and kidnap his sister. Million, Kristoff and Olaf are captured and ordered to execution by the Queen. Million in a desperate moment, reveals the truth of Anna to the Queen. Finding out about a great solution, the Queen orders everyone to gather at the Wishing Well so they can get the truth about the situation. Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:2020 films Category:KB All-Stars films Category:Crossovers Category:Films based on other films Category:Films rated PG-13